EP 0 726 388 B1 discloses a fresh gas distributor for an internal combustion engine, the fresh gas distributor acting in the usual manner to feed fresh gas to intake channels that are provided in the cylinder head of the internal combustion engine and lead to combustion chambers of the internal combustion engine. The fresh gas distributor has a flap arrangement, which has a flap shaft on which at least one flap is arranged to control one of the above-mentioned intake channels. The flap shaft is mounted such that it can rotate about a flap shaft rotation axis. The fresh gas distributor also has a housing flange, with which the fresh gas distributor can be fastened to the cylinder head. The flap arrangement is then arranged in the region of the housing flange in a distributor housing of the fresh gas distributor. In the known fresh gas distributor, the flap arrangement ends substantially flush with the housing flange on a side facing the cylinder head, so that the fresh gas distributor can be fastened simply on a flat installation side facing the fresh gas distributor.